


Déjà vu all over again

by Asteria



Series: You make them into weapons [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation is completely different, so why does she feel like she's done all this before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu all over again

She’s seen all this before. Maybe not exactly- different threat- but the reaction is the same. Being faced with the worst will bring out the best in humanity. Every time.

 

Her parents and her sister hadn’t been able to face it, not again. They’d left England, gotten as far away from any oceans as possible. She doesn’t blame them, not in the slightest, but she’d found herself unable to bury her head in the sand. “It’s not that I think I’m _better_ ,” she says, in a voicemail left at a number that used to be hers, “just… just _different_.” (He never returns her calls anymore. Either he’s stopped caring, or he just doesn’t know how to use voicemail.)

 

So she and her husband join up, because they’ve both been here before.

 

She adapts. She’s seen dire situations before, desperate struggles. God help her, but she’s used to it.

 

There is one thing she never gets used to: being called “Doctor Jones” by someone with a German accent. Doctor Gottlieb either doesn’t get the joke, or, more likely, doesn’t find it funny. Doctor Geizsler intentionally exaggerates his accent, insists he’s going to buy Martha the hat for her birthday, and laughs out loud when she tells him that a friend of hers beat him to it years ago.

 

She likes Geizsler better than Gottlieb, partly because of personality, but also because Gottlieb looks so much like Owen. (Owen hadn’t been the first patient she’d lost, or the first friend, or the first colleague, but he was the first who’d been all three.) Sometimes, when she’s overtired or drunk or both, she debates texting Jack or Gwen, and telling them about the Owen lookalike, but she never does. They’re her friends. The last thing anyone needs in this world is more pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course Martha and Mickey can't just sit and watch the world end.


End file.
